


ROBIN

by Itoyuu



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoyuu/pseuds/Itoyuu
Summary: 极度OOC，含等易主要人物死亡等引起不适的内容，R18作者小学生作文水平，幼儿园英文水平，3岁儿童智力水平含病句、错别字等对阅读造成干扰的因素，流水帐文体到分割线为止是普通色情文学，建议及时止损，别往下看





	ROBIN

走进The Boot Trap，里面的氛围还是一如往常：没品的灯光、满室烟酒味及震耳的音乐。

同几个老熟人的人打了招呼后，我惯例地坐在吧台前的老位置上。

没有一个姑娘愿意靠近我。

是啊，谁会喜欢又肥又丑的老Judd呢。有时我凝视镜子里自己的脸都觉得反胃：光秃秃的脑门，嵌在眼窝深处无神的眼睛，又短又塌的鼻子，下垂的嘴角，突出的下巴…可怜的老Judd，这是上帝给你的惩罚吗？他一眼洞察了你深埋心底不敢与人倾诉的肮脏秘密，便索性这样捉弄你，瞧你这副愚人似的怪模样，哪里会有人愿意喜欢你呢。

三杯杜松子酒后，我同酒保告别，打算起身去巷子更深处的花街排遣。

这时，一个娇小的身躯逆着人流艰难地挤到我隔壁的座位上。

那是看起来只有十一二岁的男孩。当他抬起头望向我时，我不禁倒吸了一口凉气：近黑的鬈发、乳白色的肌肤在扎眼的灯光下近于透明，有着天鹅绒光泽的长睫毛下，一双深色圆瞪的眼睛闪烁着淘气的光芒，小翘的鼻子，浆果色的薄唇微微上扬。造物主是何等的偏心，企图将这世上的最美最好全部呈现在这一张小小的脸庞上。

我盯着这精巧的生灵看得入神，男孩儿似乎有些不好意思的低头抿了抿他艳丽的红唇，接着开口道：

“能借我五十元吗，先生？我已经几天没吃饭了，今天如果再挣不着钱，我的养父母会活活把我打死。”

他跺了跺手里的拐杖，这时我才注意到他有一条腿不方便。残忍的上帝，给了这精灵诱惑苍生的魔法，又血腥地拔去了她的一侧翅膀。

我到底是这个小骗子的今夜的第几个猎物呢？作为一个律师，我对于各种人认识的精微与透彻是不亚于大部分政客的，这个面色红润衣着清爽的男孩身上看不出被养父母虐待的痕迹，甚至连是否真是寄养儿童都值得怀疑。

但谁又在乎这些呢，光是能够与这精致的小家伙对视就令我内心澎湃不已。

我哑然张不开嘴，小家伙歪着头有些困惑地皱起眉头，似乎将我反常的举动理解成了一种拒绝。他扶着吧台，试图从高脚凳上蹦下去，我赶忙揪住他的胳膊挽留，过分的慌忙使我忘记控制手里的力度，男孩儿来不及支拐杖，一个重心不稳跌进了我的怀里。儿童特有的高体温透过薄薄的T恤在我的胸口蔓延开，我费尽浑身气力才控制住自己的手，不去抚摸那起伏着的单薄的脊背。我将手搭在他的腋窝下，将他托起放回我身边的座位上。我打开皮夹：

“如果我借你一百，你会还我些什么呢？”

男孩扑扇着长睫毛，眼神有些暧昧：

“你想干什么都行。”

他略显羞涩地将目光移向舞池里纵情狂欢的人群，又猛地转过头来，瞪圆了眼睛：

“哦，但你不能动我的屁股！”

狡猾的小东西，他或许自生下来就带有淫荡的本性，一颦一笑间都令我心荡神驰不能自己。

我掏出一张一百元递了过去，他用双手接过，有些惊愕地盯着那张纸币看看，又看看我的脸。很少有人会随身携带这么大面值的钞票，他或许是惊喜，或许是在猜忌自己是不是被骗了。

我招呼酒保又要了一杯杜松子酒，顺便给他点了一杯无酒精饮料，接着将自己丑陋的脑袋挨到他耳边低语：

“我出门没带多少，我家就跟这儿隔两条街，还想要的话可以跟过来。”

我站得离他很近，粗重的呼吸打在他的卷毛上，毫不避讳地将自己猥亵的目光投在他身上，沉默地看他咬着吸管将杯里的饮料喝尽后，一口闷掉了手里的琴酒，头也不回地走出了酒吧。

我装模作样自顾自地走着，实则忐忑不已，小家伙真的会跟上来吗，我心里一点儿谱也没有，他是那样稚嫩却又那样娇媚，不必费力便能找到下一个比我好得多的冤大头。一想到这我就心烦意乱，无意识地加快了了脚下的步伐。

“嘿，你慢一点儿啊！”

突然，身后响起银铃般的声音。我惊喜地回过头，我折翼的知更鸟，正艰难地扑腾着翅膀朝我飞了过来。我多想冲上去将他抱在怀里，再将他扛在肩上以使那两条细弱的双腿免受煎熬，却又害怕过于主动的肢体接触会吓跑这敏感的小生灵。

我只能呆站在那里等他主动向我靠近，接着一边踱步一边不停用偷瞄我跛脚的珂赛特，就这样用余光护送着他到了我家。

我很庆幸自己平时是个有条不紊的人，我的屋里一直保持着整洁干净，这使我随时都可以骄傲地邀请别人进门（虽然在过去的几十年岁月中并没有多少这样的机会。）

男孩儿进屋后，好奇地东张西望，毫不客气闲逛、翻看着我的所有物。突然，他在我的书桌前停留，动作凝滞了几秒后，深吸了一口气，结结巴巴地尖叫道：

“这…这是传说中的超人子弹，瞧这证书，这，这是真的？”

我跟了上去看了看被我遗忘在书堆里的那个小袋子。

“哦，是的。我原来在莱克斯集团的做过法律顾问，一个狂热分子非要送我这玩意儿。”

我将男孩儿带回客厅，进厨房给他热了一杯牛奶。小家伙挑了个舒服的姿势蜷曲在我朴素的、上了年份的布艺沙发上，

“我喜欢你的屋子。”他说。

虽然是在夸房子，可光是听到从他嘴里吐露出［喜欢］两字都能使我干涸的心田如沐甘霖。

“谢谢，”

我努力遏制自己颤抖的双手好让自己看上去不那么糗，

“那你住在哪儿呢？你说你养父母苛待你是在骗我吧？你爸爸妈妈呢？”

小家伙的脸上溢出一丝邪媚而又狡黠的笑容。

“你真有意思，”他笑着说，“确实，我养父母对我好着呢，但我真的是个寄养儿童。我们有五个兄弟姐妹，关系比真的亲人还亲。”

他骄傲地晃动着脑袋，卷发在灯光下一闪一闪地。

“既然如此，你为什么还要出来找男人？家里人知道吗？”

“当然不知道！”他激动地音调提高八度，“我只是喜欢这么干。我运气不错，总能遇到好人的，像你，给我钱，还教我许多事情。也有些人就很粗暴，他会要我帮他口，那滋味儿可不好受。”

他滔滔不绝地向我倾诉着过去遭受的那些无理的举动，看起来毫无防备像个无拘无束的小公主，他掌控着我，掌控着我的听觉、视觉、嗅觉。

他看上去与我极简风格的客厅是那样的格格不如，仿佛一只不该出现在这房里的高级波斯猫。我房里的一切都是那样简陋，根本配不上他，他值得更为豪华的东欧式装潢：几何瓷片拼成的墙面装饰、大理石地板、手织波斯地毯、掺着金丝的天鹅绒沙发套…

他果然不应该呆在这儿，我觉得自己的大脑正被自卑和罪恶感撕扯成两半。我把碗橱里的曲奇连盒儿塞给他，进房间去又数了一百元散钞全数交给他，我美丽的知更鸟，这是我能为他做的全部了。

正当我准备开口送他离开时，他突然亲昵地挽住我的胳膊，还未到青春期孩子身上特有的奶香味扑鼻而来，令我恍惚不能自己。

“如果你把那颗子弹送我，我就让你上我。”

宛如恶魔的低语。就在那一瞬间，我的理性之弦分崩瓦解，压抑多时的兽性驱使下，我疯狂地啃咬这男孩的嘴唇，似乎想要剥夺他呼吸的权利，我贪婪地品尝着男孩口中还残留着的牛奶和曲奇的甜美，怎么也不满足。

终于，我停止了对这个可怜的小家伙的掠夺，他的双唇早已被我吸吮得红得像是要滴血。我抱起这只瘦弱的知更鸟，将他带到浴室里。

我褪去他的衣裤，那具年轻的身体便入烙铁似的永远印刻在我的脑海里，挥之不去，日久弥新。孩子的身躯没有过多的体毛，象牙版白皙的皮肤上一对粉色的乳晕，小小的、圆圆小肚子中间是凹陷的肚脐。

我的目光停滞在了他的生殖器上，细窄的髋部中间、稀疏的阴毛下之下，这个微微发红、小巧可爱的阴茎吸引了我全部的注意力，我难以自抑地跪倒下来，仿佛一个虔诚的信徒，接着如饥似渴地扑向他的腿间，忘我的吮吸起来。同时，用我多毛的手包裹住他滚圆的臀瓣，固定以使他无处可逃。男孩很快就有了反应，纤细的双腿颤抖着再也无法支撑。他把整个上半身伏在我肩上，张开双臂勾住我的脖子，手指插进我本就稀疏的头发里，发出黏腻的喘息与呻吟。

我将自己不老实的，涂满润滑液的手指探入他的后穴，先是挤进一根都很费力，渐渐地能够放入第二根，我反复并拢、开合着两根手指，直到他们能在内部自由活动。接着沿着肉壁开始寻找那个地方，这并没有费什么事，男孩儿的前列腺早已有些肿胀，仿佛一颗亟待采摘的成熟果实。我用手指抵上那块柔软的凸起，男孩的后穴突然开始剧烈地收缩起来。我抽出手指，同时吐出含在嘴里的生殖器，男孩因突然消失的刺激溢出一声布谷鸟般的啼鸣。

我将自己已经有些黑色的、肿胀的生殖器抵在他的面前——正如他过去所讨厌的那些臭男人一样。他留着泪仰头看着我，灯光下我才侵袭的发现他那洁白的脸庞上零星分布着雀斑，那双能摄人魂魄的深瞳里漫着一汪泪水。我本该感到愧疚，可接踵而至的快感占得先锋。小家伙张开嘴，软绵绵地舔舐着我的阴茎，仿佛舔食牛奶的猫咪，非但不能降火，反而火上浇油令我更加欲火焚身。

我将早已瘫软的男孩拎到床上，将自己高挺的昂扬抵在入口。

“别…别弄疼我。”

男孩把头埋在枕头里呜咽道。我没有回答，只是强硬地插了进去。早已做了充分准备的后穴轻易地迎接着即将侵犯它的凶器。插入的瞬间，我和小家伙同时溢出一声低沉的呻吟。我缓缓地深入着，确保照顾到肉壁的每一寸黏膜，并重点针对了那块柔软。男孩在我插入后没几下就泄了出来，生理性的收缩夹得我生疼，我耐心地让他放松，适当地加快撞击的力度和速度，最后将自己所有的欲望爆发在了他的深处。

事后，男孩便昏睡了过去，我小心地用毛巾和盆帮他清理干净，接着跪坐在床头，就这样一直欣赏他天使般的睡颜。

终于，男孩醒了，我急忙端给他一杯橙汁和两块刚做好的三明治。

“疼吗？”我内疚又急切地问。

“还好，不过我想我今天是回不了家了。”

“没事，没事，你想呆多久都行。”我自顾自地说着蠢话。“等你休息好了，我开车送你回家。”

“对了，那颗子弹呢。”

“它是你的了。”

男孩咯咯地笑了起来：“本来我是出来挣买蝙蝠镖的钱，现在到多了一颗子弹。”他的脸上洋溢着孩子般纯真的笑容，刚才的妖媚仿佛是在做梦。

“对了，我还没问你的名字。”

“Freddy Freeman。”他俏皮地冲我眨了眨眼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

看完爽完赶紧走吧

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

warnings看了吗，走吧

* * *

 

我与Freddy的关系断断续续持续了几年。我完全为这精灵的魔法所迷住了，我的生活围绕着他而转动。当我工作时我的脑海里只想着挣钱以供我的知更鸟消费。我逛遍全费城的书店以收集漫画，我联系过去的客户，向他们购置超级英雄相关的周边，我将家里的客房打造成超英粉梦寐以求的天国，只为他能多在我的家里停留一小会儿。

有时，他会依偎在我身上，我们一起看一些录像。小家伙的躯体热乎乎的，他就这样贴着我的肚子，令我身处甜蜜的中心。有时他会把那条有些毛病的腿跷在我隆起的腹部，我多毛的手来回揉捏他肌肉有些萎缩、软嫩的小腿肚，他会因意思微弱的触感而笑得全身颤动。每当他为片中的情节激动地大叫时，我总会情不自禁地跟着笑，并不是因为受到剧情的感染，而是我希望哪怕一点儿也好，能够和他达成一致。

可我的幸福并没有持续很久。

“我想我以后不能来这儿了。你也知道，我家里新来了一个室友，现在他遇到了点麻烦，我得陪在他身边帮他。”

不，不要离开我。我动人的知更鸟，美丽的男孩儿，Freddy，我的Freddy。我看着他，他嘴巴紧紧地闭着，睫毛微微颤动。

我又何尝不知这生动活泼的尤物从来就不属于我呢。

可我因即将失去他了失了智，我扑上去，用手狠狠地扼住他的咽喉。他的脖颈是那样细，那样嫩，我只轻轻一用力，指甲便卡进他的肉里，血随之流出。他被我勒得上下扑腾，活像被潮水拍打到岸上的鱼。我将他卡得死死的，他的身子很快瘫软下来。家里臭气熏天，Freddy在接近死亡时括约肌松弛了，这很正常。

我看着这具仰躺在地上，目中无光的尸体，内心五味杂陈，我先打水将他迸出的屎尿清理干净，再去厨房里取了刀具。我将他身上的嫩肉一一割下，不加一丝佐料的生吞下去，接着是内脏，我特意去除那颗拳头大的心脏，捧在手心里赏玩。多么美丽的艺术品，这是一颗还带着温度的、完美的心脏。我恨自己没有提前准备福尔马林，我多么想把这颗心脏制成标本放在床头陪伴。于是，我只能强忍着泪水将它一口吞下。

现在，我与Freddy融为了一体。

再也没有什么能将我们分开。

 

**Author's Note:**

> ITOYUU，职业废物，2019-05-14天降正义之闪电劈中卒，享年21岁


End file.
